The fate's gift
by Blackpotter10
Summary: Tired of everyones manipulation harry decided to give up his magic. But would fate allow him to do so. Thrown back in time harry meet someone and learn new things. Harry, Sirius, founders...


Harry was tired...tired of his life..tired of his friends and tired of Dumbledore manipulation.

He knew that he was supposed to be some hero because he have been standing up for Voldemort all this time and defeating him. But he don't want to be. He wants to be harry. Just harry. Last year the Triwizard tournament and Cedric's death had shown him this. He realizes now that he was manipulated to participate in the tounament. Dumbledore could have avoided it but he didn't. He could have simply said that his guardians didn't gave Harry permission to participate and all that could have been avoided. He might be a fool in wizards way but he know now that a minor cannot enter into a contract unless his guardians gave permission for it. This was the reason why even Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws critised him for his actions. But no one thought it necessary to inform him of this. Not even Ron who is familiar with pureblood ways.

But no more. He knew that he is no match for Voldemort. He could not win this fight and Voldemort would not leave him alone as long as he is a threat to him. The wizarding world can go to hell for all he care. They don't even believe him that Voldemort is back. Sure Dumbledore is trying to convince everyone but it's not going to work unless everyone wants to believe them.

He would leave all this behind, even Hogwarts. Yes he must do this. If he doesn't use magic Voldemort wouldn't consider him a threat. He could simply go and live with Sirius. He would accept him without his magic. At least he think so. He could go to a muggle school and leave a normal life learning Chemistry and Maths. With these thoughts he decided to go inside the house to send a letter to Sirius

Dear Sirius

I know what I am asking is not exactly safe. More so for you but I really need to meet you once. I need to talk to you. If we could plan to meet somewhere it would be great. Of not then no issues.

Love

Harry

Sirius folded the letter he just received from Harry. He was pacing in his room thinking about his pup. Harry wants to meet him. This is the first time he has asked for sirius. He couldnt say no to him. But he knew that if he told Albus or even Weasley they wouldn't let him leave this house. He would have to somehow leave the house secretly so that no one knows that he went to meet Harry and with that thought he began plotting, after all he is a marauder.

Sirius was sitting on the park bench along with harry. It was quite a feat to escape the weasley unnoticed who were once again staying at his house. But right now they all think that he is sleeping in his room. A minor glamour took care of his appearance and here he was with his pup. He looked at Harry who was intentionally avoiding his eyes. He knew that harry wants to tell him something important. He don't wanted to make him rush. He is just there for harry whenever he is ready.

Sirius I wanted to talk to you about... about voldemort. Harry voice bought him out of his musing. You know that he is back.

I know pup I know and he is going to come after you. He said in a flat voice but then looking toward harry he said just remember that I am there for you. He gave harry a much needed hug. He knew that harry needs just need his support now, a parental figure right now and he was unable to provide him even that. How can a escape convict save him.

Harry was no longer able to control himself. He returned the hug. And in muffled voice said to Sirius "I no longer want to live in wizarding world. I no longer want magic. It has given me nothing infact took away everything from me. I know that Voldemort will never leave me be so before he takes away anyone else...before something happens to you I want to leave everything. I want to leave the magical world behind Sirius.

When Sirius understood harry's intention he was shocked. Harry wants to leave his magic. Sure his life was more important but such a decision...

Harry oblivious to Sirius musing said next in barely a wisper. I have decided that I will never use magic again. I will bind it. So that I will be just a muggle unless the bind is broken. He then took a firm decision and looked Sirius straight in his eyes. Do you support me in this? Can u live with your godson who is a muggle. We booth will leave London. Go somewhere far away. Without my magic he will not be able to track me and once my magic is binded even dumboldore can't do anything. Do you want to come with me Sirius. His voice with strong all the while but inside he was breaking. He knew that if Sirius refused to come with him...he would not be able to cope up with loss of another parental figure. But he need to do this. He cannot live with the threat of death every moment.

Sirius looked at harry. He could see that whatever his decision will be harry is not going to deter from his resolution. But to bind ones magic intentionally..

Harry are you sure this is what you want? Do you want to live as muggle..can you live as muggle? It not as easy as it appears.

I know but this is the only option. I don't care what Voldemort do to everyone once I am gone. I had too much of everyones manipulation. If you don't want to come then...

Sirius was shocked. Harry was thinking that he will not support him in his decision. He once again initiated a hug and murmered in his hair. Of course I will come with you...maybe we could go to Rome or maybe Egypt. I alignated enough from London that no one will go looking for us do you want to live from now on.

Harry sighed in refied and hugged Sirius tighter. The relief was visible in his body language now. Yeah Rome sounds good to me.

But we can't rush toward this, were Sirius next words. Harry looked back at him with confusion

Harry I might be an escaped convict but I am hardly going to let my godson live on street. I need to make some arrangements. Maybe Buy a house. Take my money from vault so that nobody can track us though our transactions. Give me somedays to arrange everything. Please.

And harry, he could not express those moments with words. For the first time in his life someone was making sure that he has everything to leave a normal life. Making sure that he doesn't suffer. So this is what it feels like to have a father. Harry realised in those moments that yes. As long as he has his family he doesn't need sadly that family includes just Sirius now. Triwizard tournament made him realise that. But he was not going to let the black cloud obscur his happy now.


End file.
